


Tears

by akiizayoi



Series: Lesbian Aki [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, Genderbend, fem!Divine, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:24:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: No matter what, Divine always felt like safety to her.





	Tears

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote at 2am on a bad night as a vent piece

The loud noises of the other room were deafening, overwhelming the short redhead, whose pallid fingers clung to the fabric of a brown jacket. All of her friends behind the old wooden door, enjoying themselves, but she stood outside, breathing heavily to calm down. While she knew that running to the woman before her wasn’t going to go down well with them, they never felt comforting enough for her to turn to anyway; there was too much of a practicality in their words, that while good intentioned did nothing to aid the suffering. At least Divine, despite all of her flaws could hold her, allow her to escape it all. That way, the tension in her muscles, the rapid heartbeat, the hot tears prickling and stinging – they would all subside, replaced by a warmth that only the hushed tones and soft caresses of her saviour could provide. She was her serenity, a small portion of the Earth that would eternally be hers to hide in. And hide, Aki would be allowed to do, her face buried in breasts and fabric, but for no sensual intention. Long arms were wrapped tight around a slim waist, pulling her flush against the taller figure, slender fingers rubbing circles in her back in an attempt to soothe. 

“Divine?” She finally spoke, shattering the silence that lingered between the two. “I’m sorry for dragging you out here so late.” The guilt was clear on her face, brows furrowed and lips downturned.  
“Don’t worry about it,” was the quiet reply, whispered into cold, leaving a pool of air despite being indoors, and a softer expression. “I just want to ensure that you are okay.” 

The silence ensued, as Aki leant herself more into the other’s embrace, whining faintly as she did; the fellow psychic was her everything, and try as she might, she could never replace the sensations that she evoked in the signer. Despite efforts from Yuusei, who she knew was interested in her (and was a nice man, who did help her feel less alone), she would always run right back to the place that she called home. Nobody else could compare. Like a spell, she found herself unable to deny it, unable to escape it’s grasp on her, entirely opposed to trying to get over it. Love was a funny thing, she supposed. 

But so was Divine: a peculiar woman, often cold and domineering to all who encountered her, apart from the witch. Sometimes, it felt as though behind the hazel eyes was a world of mystery and myth. Right from the scent of old books in her library, to the faint lingering of her last cigarette, to the perfume that she always wore. The latter felt more special to a love-lost girl – she had bought it for her one Christmas, and the notes would always remind her of a night before the fireplace, or of the bed where they were bare and intertwined, in their most vulnerable states. 

Without even realising it, the patch of clothing that her face rested on was damp with salty tears, and her face was red and warm. Awareness only came when she was moved away from slightly as a frosty fingertip wiped some away. Genuinely concerned eyes watched her carefully, and all the woman could manage was a light shrug. At least now, the tears weren’t due to such upset anymore. It was difficult to deny the emotions that swelled in her sometimes, where Divine was involved. As soon as her fragile state had been realised, she was pulled closer again, as the other placed soft kisses atop her head. Maybe Aki’s preference was the lack of questioning until the initial wave of distress subsided. They always spoke about what bothered them, but allowed for initial calming down to happen first – Divine found that the younger of the two couldn’t explain much very well while sobbing. 

A soft patter of rainfall could be heard from beyond the darkened, bare hallway. That, the dull noise of laughter and chatter from behind her, and the soft, regular breaths of the one she could only call her love. It felt right, much more content than any other embrace ever could. In these raw moments, these isolated moments, Divine’s true, underlying kindness could show through, the one that society and hatred forced to be covered by a wall of commanding and aggression. It was only saved for her, nobody else even being aware that such a rough stone could have a smoother, gem inside. It was only the signer’s secret to keep inside her heart. It kept her dedicated, constantly irritated by the harsh comments from her peers. Of course they wouldn’t understand her love; they didn’t know the Arcadian Mistress in the way that Aki did, and they never would.


End file.
